Serpent
Serpent '''is one of the antagonist in The Forgotten series. He is an animatronic snake who is Allo's assistant and will seem to follow orders no matter what, which often lead to Serpent making the kids walk into Allo's traps. Appearance Serpent is a light green python snake with a white underbelly. It sports two white shiny fangs in its always open mouth. The joint inside its mouth moves its fork like a tongue and stretch it out. It has no hands and it slithers across the floor like an actual snake. It has a few missing scales along the back of the head and it is completely missing its eyes. Creation Nothing in The Allo Guide shows about the creation of Serpent. Unlike Allo, only his endoskeleton was shown in the guide. It was just plates of metal with gears in the middle, all which made Serpent slither along the floor as the gears touch his scales and made him move. The actual creation of the outside appearance wasn't shown in The Allo Guide. History Nothing is known about the history of Serpent apart that is suppose to be Allo's assistant even though Serpent has nothing pirate related on him. Location Serpent seems to be programmed to walk on the outermost areas of the fair and guards the exits and usually slithers through the middle of the fair to see if he can spot the children while Gigantic rest during the day. Sightings Serpent has been untouched since the day the fair was closed and has never left the fair. He is also the only animatronic that wasn't involved in the child murder shown by the man in the white uniform. Behavior Serpent has no set behavior apart from guarding the exits and slithering through the middle of the fair if not being given commands by Allo. It will however, attack on sight as it will jump towards the children and try to strangle them to death. Chapters # The Mirror Hall # Triple Visions # Entrance To Hell # Night Seven Trivia *Serpent in real life would not be able to slither across the floor so easily **The gears are under it's scales and the scales would have been torn in real life and caused the gears to not work anymore ***If the scales did brake but not happen to lock in place, a straight line of gears would not keep a 800lbs animatronic stable enough * Serpent was originally meant to kill with all means, usually by using his robot body to crush the children but Allo was given more of that role * Serpent '''originally had hands and legs and was a lizard instead of a snake ** Due to it weighing so much it would not be able to climb walls like it was meant to and the fair only had enough funds to support Gigantic on strong metal wires ** This however worked perfectly for the killer as he was able to keep the children on the ground as a giant 800lbs snake chase them in the fair and they wouldn't have enough time to climb anything. * Serpent would also have an altered appearance in book 2. He would appear the way he is in The Allo Guide, only that all the gears would have been melted together and he would just be 'dead' on the floor with no way to move at all. Even if it did want to move, its tail was crushed by the weight of Gigantic after its nest collapsed leaving behind a melted snake endoskeleton which constantly hissed. Category:The Forgotten Category:Males Category:Skyboy001 Category:Animatronics Category:Antagonist